Rin x Sesshomaru love story
by Nu No.13
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin in the care of inuyasha's gang to watch her. 8yrs have past and Rin is now 16. Sesshomaru never comes to visit her unless its to give her a kimono or to see how she's doing. Then one day Sesshomaru comes back and asks Rin the one question that he's wanted to ask her and she has to answer him. They have romantic parts and Rin and Sesshomaru are in this story. Duh
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people of this world. This is my first fanfiction so please help me. I suck at this and if you want me to write a lemon or something I will try my hardest to update and all that stuff umm this is a sesshomaru and rin fanfiction in 500 years before kagome's time so hope you like it.

I don't own inuyasha. Do I look like Ramiko Takahashi... NO SO ...JUST NO OK.

WAIT...I did own something and I still do. A picture of the inuyasha characters...that counts right? Well on with the story.

It's been 8 years since sesshomaru left rin in inuyasha's village to live and experience a regular humans life. Rin was now 16, a young lady that was so beautiful and when she walked by all the young men about her age stopped doing what they where doing to look at her.

She had long black hair that reached to her butt and wore a pink kimono with purple flowers and it really fit her figure. She was skinny, and had dark brown eyes, and was a fascinating girl that was so sweet and so innocent.

She was beautiful but a strange young woman. She always wondered off into the inuyasha forest to look for something and always came back unharmed and smiled so bright that when you were down and she saw you, she would light up your world and help you.

She waited and waited for her Lord to come back and take her with him but he never came. The only time he came was to give her a new kimono, say hi then leave. When he came everyone would look or run and yell "DEMON RUUUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Then Inuyasha would come out from his hut with tetsusaiga, look for the demon and when he noticed it was sesshomaru, his older half brother that he hated and walked back in the hut and say "what the hell is he doin here?"

'When will Lord sesshomaru come back' Rin thought a she sat against a tree deep in thought. Then all of a sudden she heard footsteps crushing leaves and someone walking towards her. She stood up and ran back to inuyasha's village and while she was running she heard the thing start to run and she ran even faster. Rin was terrified at the thought of being raped so she yelled "LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" as she shed tears that sparkled in the moon light as she ran yelling his name.

Next thing she knew she was pinned against a tree yelling her Lord's name."LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Then the thing placed his lips on her and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened as she looked and saw a man or more like a demon with long white hair that was all the way down to his feet(a little shorter then that but you get the idea... right)and elf like ears, he wore a kimono that was white and with red designs on the sleeve and black boots. He had a blue moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and wrist. Rin stopped squirming around and stopped crying and and responded by kissing back.

She pulled back and looked at him with shock in her eyes. She knew sesshomaru was a human hating demon that would never take a human as his wife. But she was different for some reason she couldn't understand. She hugged him and cried in his chest and all he could do was hug her back and take his hand and stroke her long black hair to try and calm her down. He could feel her tears start to wet the chest part of his kimono.

It was getting dark and Rin fell asleep in his arms and he cought her when she started to fall and carried her back to Inuyasha's village to put her in the hut she stayed in. He stayed the night and sat down after putting rin onto her bed.

He was deep in thought thinking about if he should ask her the question he's been wanting to ask her ever since he left her in the hands of kaede and everyone else to protect her and keep her safe when he wasn't there.

The morning came and Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around thinking if what happened between her and her Lord was true. She looked around her room and saw her Lord leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Rin got up slowly until she heard his voice call out her name.

"Rin" he said with no emotion in his deep voice.

"Yes my Lord" she said with little fear in her voice as she turned her head towards him.

"If you want to stay here in inuyasha's village you are to do so, if you wish to come back with me and stay by my side as we travel to my palace then pack your stuff and we leave at sunset and no later then that"He said as he got up to leave the hut but was stopped when he felt a hand pull down on him and he knew to stop as he turned to look at Rin and she opened her mouth about to speak.

"Lord sesshomaru i-" and was cut off when sesshomaru used his demon speed and kissed her. She responded and kissed back. Sesshomaru took his hand and stroked her hair and she pulled back to catch her breath and then kissed him once more. They where interrupted when kagome walked in.

"Rin i- oh sesshomaru, rin...I umm, sorry to interrupt you but Rin breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes or so.. Umm ill be going now so if you need me I'll be with inuyasha." Kagome said with an embarrassed look on her face when she felt sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at her with a 'leave or die look.'

"Thank you Lady kagome bye" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye oh hi sesshomaru nice to see you again" she said and left with that.

"I choose you" she said as she ran and hugged him tight.

"I don't understand" he said as he lifted an eye brow to show he was confused.

"I choose to be by your side once again and travel with you to your palace" she said as she hugged him tighter.

They were both happy to know that they will be together with each other and travel with one another.

Well that's the first chapter goodbye hoped you liked it tell me any ideas that you have bye. Until we meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's the second chapter enjoy

It was almost sunset and rin was saying her goodbyes to everyone. She packed up all her stuff and was getting ready to leave the village to sesshomaru's palace.

"Rin, time to go it's sunset." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and flew into the air.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll visit when I can" she yelled.

"Goodbye Rin" everyone yelled as they all went to their hut and got ready to go to bed.

It was dark and sesshomaru stopped flying so they could settle down. He wanted Rin to get some sleep from the long day she had. So sesshomaru found a cave to stay in for the night and rin gathered sticks as they walked. Once Rin set up the fire she got up and walk toward the entrance and sat down. She was deep in thought.

'Did Lord Sesshomaru and I really kiss?' She thought but was interrupted when sesshomaru got up and sat next to her. He placed his had on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Rin?" He asked

"Nothing my Lord just thinking. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I'm just concerned that is it."

"Oh...ok

Silence filled the air until Rin spoke.

"What place do I have?"

He raised an eye brow "I don't understand."

"What place will I have in your castle" she asked

"That is for you to decide."

The moon light shined when it hit Rin's long beautiful hair. It was time for Rin to get some shut-eye and she was exhausted from the long day she had.

"Time to sleep Rin" as he lied down near the fire.

She stood up and walked near the fire and sat down across from sesshomaru. She lied down trying to sleep but couldn't. The floor was uncomfortable and cold.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said

"Yes my Lord" she said

"Come here" he demanded

She did as told and walk to Sesshomaru. She leaned down and was now on her knees facing Sesshomaru. He spread his mokomono and he pulled Rin close and let her sleep on his chest.

Rin was shocked when she was pulled and put down on his mokomono. She had no idea what had happened besides being pulled down and forced to lay down on his mokomono.

"Sleep"

She felt weird at first because Sesshomaru never did this. But at least she was now comfortable and lying on the person she loved. She took her arm and lifted it over his stomach and to his side where she hugged him. Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at her. He took his hand and stroked her long black hair and she feel asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru could hear the wind blow with all the leaves that had fallen on the ground and picked up by the wind and flowed along the night. The moon light shined on his face and you could see his cresent moon and magenta stripes on his handsome face. The moon was full that night and the picture of him with his love was breathtaking and so beautiful.

It was morning and rin was just waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up as she looked around. She saw a worn out fire and sesshomaru still laying asleep on his mokomono. She leaned forward about to kiss him but stopped and they where about two inches away.

'Was I really about to kiss Lord Sesshomaru' she thought as she saw Sesshomaru start to open his eyes and she pulled back quickly hopeing that he didn't see her so close about to kiss him.

"Get ready to go" he said as he stood up and was pulled yet again by Rin.

"Please don't go my Lord" she said as she was about to cry, "don't leave me please."

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock but did as he was asked and sat down waiting for her to prepare her stuff so they could go . Rin wiped away her tears and smiled brightly as she got up and ran happily to get her stuff and leave. About 10 minutes later Rin got her stuff. Sesshomaru let Rin ride his mokomono and they where off in the air.

As minutes went by Rin enjoyed the breeze that hit her face and the morning birds cheeping. The sun shined bright and hit her beautiful face and her black hair shined in the light. The sun was bright and you could feel the heat hit your face as the heat felt so good when it was cold and you needed heat that was the perfect day.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said with question in here voice.

"What is it Rin" she said with no emotion in his voice.

"I wanted to ask if... nevermind its nothing important" she said. She started to blush when Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her.

"What is it Rin?" He said slowly and sternly turning his head back to watch where he was going.

"Nevermind I said ok." She said slightly yelling at him.

He could hear the pain in her voice so he left it and kept flying forward. Rin was hoping that he wasn't mad at her for yelling at him. She started to cry into his mokomono thinking that her Lord hated her now. He could hear her cry and feel her tears soaking his mokomono. He wanted to do something but they had to get to the castle and Rin still hasn't eaten. Sesshomaru decided to stop so she could clean up and find something to eat.

They stopped near a river and Rin brought out a new kimono. She took her kimono and tied it up higher so it wouldn't get wet. She bent down and waited for a fish to come. About 5 minutes later she came with a medium sized fish and she gathered sticks as well. She started a fire and cooked the fish, once it was cooked she ate it carefully. Once she was finished, she stood up and picked up her clothes.

Sesshomaru found a hot spring that she could bathe in and clean up. He stayed close but not to close to her. Just in case she was attacked or something in that nature he would he close enough to save her.

Rin was undressing herself and walked in the nice hot spring that her Lord had found for her. She washed up herself and made sure she was clean. Once she was done she put on a different kimono that sesshomaru gave her. It was white with blue roses and a red belt.

She walked up the hill from the hot spring and called for sesshomaru. He walked out from the Bush and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing" she said pulling her arm back trying to get her arm free from his grip.

"Let's go" he said not looking back at her and realising her from his hands.

"Why are you in such a r-" and was cut off when he kissed her passionately.

She pulled back and looked away. She turned red and didn't want sesshomaru to see her like that.

"Lets go Lord Sesshomaru!" She said with a bright smile on her face even though it was... well shocking and slightly weird that he kisses her out of nowhere.

Well that's all for the moment hope you like it. Sorry the chapters are so short but still hope you like it. Third chapter is coming soon. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hope you like it.

I don't own Inuyasha. Do I look like Ramiko Takahashi to you. NO.

Enjoy:)

They reached the castle and it was huge. Rin looked at its beautiful design and the way it was put together. She was surprised that it was for her. Sesshomaru built it just for her to do what she wanted. If she wanted to plant a garden, he would let her do as she pleased. He loved her that much.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru, it's wonderful!" She said still looking at it. Her eyes where glued on the building that was large, and it covered a lot of land!

They landed and Rin walked of of Sesshomaru's mokomono turning and twisting thinking it was all a dream. Funny thing is... it wasn't!

She smiled and was looking around the front of the castle. There was a whit gate that allowed no trespassers and if they entered without permission would be sentenced to death!

A man tried to sneak in and was caught. Sesshomaru has good sense of smell and could sense and smell the presence of the man coming in. He showed no mercy and used his poison claws and melted the guy. He was there to steal. They figured out that it was a bandit named Aki that was there at the wrong place and was killed. His fault for being there.

But yeah, if you try to trespass and do something stupid you will be killed by Sesshomaru, the Lord of the west. (Or is it east. Whatever.)

The palace was big enough to fit two villages! They walked in through the gate and the maids greeted them as they walked in. Rin waved hi and smiled, but as for Sesshomaru, he kept walking not even paying attention to them.

They walked and walked till they were in front of a huge door. One of the maids opened the gate for them to pass.

"Thank you" Rin said with the biggest and brightest smile, and again all Sesshomaru did was walk past them saying... well nothing. (As if) that's Sesshomaru for ya. Your Welcome.

Rin and sesshomaru finally got into the castle that was the biggest thing that Rin ever saw in her life. The reason is really because she lived in a village her whole life so she never really explored and her parents died when she was a small child. They where slaughtered by a band of thieves and she ended up being the only one to survive the whole thing that was going on. Then when she was taken in by a nearby village she found while walking. They took her in and she found sesshomaru and tried to help him but he refused her help. She still continued to help him. Then her village was attacked by koga's wolves and she ended up dying. Then Sesshomaru found her lying dead on the ground. Then he pulled out tensaiga and brought her back from death. Ever since then she has been following him around, but he didn't mind it at all. Then she grew and left her in the hands of priestess kaede and the inuyasha gang. Now she is 16, a young beautify magnificent lady that Sesshomaru found quite interesting and fond of. Before he knew it he had strong feelings for her and was good at keeping it a secret with his emotionless act that he puts on so that everyone knows not to mess with the great and powerful, LORD SESSHOMARU!

Any whoooo... The castle was big and gorgeous. It had baby blue walls and the floor was mixed with blue and white tiles that was made of a special glass that was amazing and there where doors that were about 15 ft. tall made of wood with clear polish that made it shine.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her to show he was listening.

"I- can-" she was scrambling all her words and couldn't find what she was trying to say.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a stern voice.

"Nevermind my Lord, it's nothing." She said looking away. She didn't want him to look at her. She was embarrassed and had no idea what she was saying and she didn't want him to see her blushing.

When she looked up he had already walked off, she ran to him so she could catch up. They walked into her room that she was going to stay in as long as she lived there.(unless they got together. LOL.)

She saw a small bed that was dark blue and had blue and white pillows. The walls where white and she had a little table with a vase full of colorful flowers like red and blue and green and so on.

"This is your room Rin and if you need anything ask me or any of the maids you see. Okay. If you need me I will be in my room. Goodbye and start getting unpacked. That is all." And with that he left out of her room to his.

Sorry for not updating its been long and school is back boooooooo so this is it for now I want to have over 200 chapters and it is possible my sister/friend was reading a 120 chapter story it was the avengers and inuyasha crossover so go check that out if you want I don't know what it's called so and go check out her stories she's doing one right now and it's good so far her name on is CrescentDragon22 that's it thanks for reading. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Hopefully. Bye minna.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy. Btw I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had no inspiration at all and I needed to read in order to get some. But I finally updateded so that's a good thing. ENJOY THE STORY!

Rin was finished unpacking and she wanted to take a bath. She went to the drawers and took cloths out to wear when she was out. Then she went to the bathroom and took a long nice and steamy bath. She turned on the water and made it warm to where she liked it. The she swayed 3 of her fingers in the water to feel how it was. She let the water run till it filled the bathtub up.

When she was done she got out. She heard the door to her room open but she thought that it was the door next door. So then she slipped the towel off and started getting dressed. Then all of a sudden the bathroom door opened and a demon with white long hair came in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin yelled she took the trashcan and threw it at sesshomaru. She wasn't paying attention because she was busy screaming she didn't know that it was him. Sesshomaru had a bump on his head and his nose was bleeding. (Pervert hahaha)

"Get out!" She yelled as she scrunched her eyes tight as she could covering up her body with her arms.

The door was then shut closed and it felt like the earth was having another big hurricane or something. She breathed hard trying to catch her breath and changed as fast as she could. When she walked out she saw Sesshomaru and dried blood from his nose bleed with a really big bump on his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru that was you oh my goodness I am so sorry to disrespect you like that i-" she said getting cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her. (Again. Like seriously -.-)

Sesshomaru put his hands on her tiny waist and Rin was surprisingly kissing back. They kissed for a while before letting go. Then they kissed again and Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They went on for a while before stopping and ended up on the bed somehow. Rin saw what she was doing and she pushed Sesshomaru back and walked out the room confused but she felt good at the same time.

She walked out of the castle to her favorite spot in the palace, the garden. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and was turned to see that it wasn't sesshomaru's pale, clawed hand with the two magenta stripes. The mysterious person put a cloth up to Rin's face. Rin squirmed and cried until all she saw was black.

*with sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru was walking to Rin's favorite place. The garden. He knew because she told him right after she finished that she loved this garden and that it was her favorite place in the garden.

*flash back*

Rin had just finished making the garden with Yuma, one of her severvents or what she called them was friends. Sesshomaru was passing the time and happened to just be walking by the garden.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard his name being called. He turned his head to see Rin waving her hand and smiling that smile of hers.

He started walking towards Rin and then stopped right in front of her. She pointed at the bed of flowers that she planted and was very happy and overjoyed she even made a squeel of happiness.

" Lord Sesshomaru, this is my favorite place in the palace. Is it ok if I come her whenever I want to think or something of the sort?" she asked with pleading eyes.

" Rin there is no need to ask for I, Sesshomaru, lord of the west and this palace, says that you may come all whenever you want," he said like he was king of the whole galaxy.

*end of flashback*

Rin smiled so bright that day and ever since then she had gone there and did whatever she wanted or needed to do.

As sesshomaru was walking to the garden he was thinking. Thinking of Rin and how he strangely loved her. Her smile and her sweet personality. He really did love her. All those kisses he gave to her where kisses he treasured.

Once he had arrived at the garden he looked around for her

"Rin?" He called out. There was no answer but birds chirping and the wind blowing.

"Rin," he called out once more. There was still no answer.

He was beginning to get curious. She wouldn't have left the castle without him or any of the servants/friends. She knew that too.

Sesshomaru smelled a very familiar sent he recognized from before.

'C_ould Naraku still be alive?' He thought._

He walked back into the caslte quickly. He was beginning to get worried because if it were to be Naraku she could die. He walked faster almost running.

'_she can't die... I love her. WHAT AM I THINKING?! I CAN'T LOVE A HUMAN. But it's my choice and I choose Rin, ' _ sesshomaru thought as he ran.

That's the end of chapter 4. Sorry it's short but Im running out of ideasand I need help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
